


You are the Heat and the Light

by littlehuntress



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one single touch Ragnar is capable of erase any trace of doubt Athelstan feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Heat and the Light

Fire consumes, destroys everything in its wake. They've whispered in his ear of how Surtr will bring the end setting the world ablaze. Until then the only burning flame Athelstan has experienced is the one swallowing him. The one rising from within himself as Ragnar's lips touch his skin fighting the cold and doubts away. As his own naked body presses itself against Ragnar's warm and possessive hands settle over him with a fervor he's only known while praying, fingers leaving scars with his name on his body.

He's afraid of what he means to the other man. Of the danger of every touch and word uttered into the roaring silence. He's walking on live coals guided by Ragnar's hand and the worst is that while afraid he is willing to follow him wherever he goes. He's willing to be consumed and wrecked. 

He kisses Ragnar without restraint, closing his eyes, letting himself be led to the end of the world and back.


End file.
